Cosas que nunca cambian
by Musaga
Summary: Con suma facilidad se escandalizaba ante los toqueteos inmorales e incitantes con los que Shirogane le coqueteaba. ¡Cómo cambiaban las cosas! ahora gozaba de las caricias que le brindaba la sombra, disfrutaba perderse en la sensualidad de su mirada...


¡Saludos! bueno les dejo esta pequeña historia de Monochrome Factor la cual espero sea de su agrado, de tener el resultado contrario haganmelo saber.

* * *

.::Cosas que nunca cambian::.

*Shirogane&Akira*

¡Cómo habían cambiado las cosas en cuestión de meses! Hasta cierto punto resultaba algo gracioso de explicar. Recordaba a la perfección como sus nervios se crispaban ante las palabras descaradas y perversas que la sombra plateada le dedicaba, con suma facilidad se escandalizaba ante los toqueteos inmorales e incitantes con los que Shirogane le coqueteaba; incluso hacía un mega espectáculo en el que dejaba bien en claro cuan lejos de si quería a ese chiste de hombre.

Todo eso fue cambiando en cuestión de pocos meses. Aquellos nervios enloquecedores y reprobatorios fueron intensificándose, con la diferencia de que ahora experimentaba una extraña satisfacción cada que escuchaba "Te quiero Akira-kun" o cualquier perversión por el hombre de cabellera plateada. Los gritos escandalizados ya no eran para mandar lejos al pícaro joven, ahora sucedía todo lo contrario; gritaba y jadeaba cada que las manos de Shirogane tocaban con torturante calma su pecho, abdomen y bajo vientre, enloquecía de placer cuando aquel degenerado manoseaba sin pudor alguno su intimidad.

Éxtasis total cuando lo sentía entre sus piernas embistiéndolo con abundante frenesí.

Los espectáculos los seguía haciendo, sólo que ahora era para dejar bien en claro que una separación entre ellos sucedería cuando a él se le pegara la gana y francamente eso lo veía muy lejos, aunque claro jamás lo aceptaría abiertamente. Como si eso no fuera suficiente muchas veces un cosquilleo de molestia lo orillaba a reclamarle en público su aparente traición, no podía admitir sentirse celoso y gritar a los cuatro vientos que esa sombra la pertenecía a el y nadie más que el.

¡Cómo cambian las cosas! Todo aquello estaba en el pasado, su presente era demencialmente diferente a esos días de adolescente caprichoso; su actualidad estaba ahí sometiendo al depravado shin, arremetiendo contra sus caderas en una secuencia de movimientos un tanto salvajes ¡benditos cambios anatómicos propios de la edad! Gracias a ellos su cuerpo fue en embarneciendo y adquiriendo una tonalidad muscular superior a la del hombre con cabellos plateados, en definitiva su silueta no era tan delicada como el del bello hombre que gemía con genuina sensualidad debajo de su cuerpo.

¡Enloquecía con ver así a Shirogane! Desde siempre le había parecido que el rey de las sombras poseía una cintura extrañamente estrecha, incitaba a tomarla con fuerza en un abrazo posesivo casi como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento; se aferraba a la cintura nívea para tomar el impulso necesario y profundizar cada una de sus embestidas hasta llegar al ansiado placer total que lo obligaba a caer rendido sobre su pareja, aprovechando dicha posición mordía ligeramente el pálido hombro ocasionando el que sería seguramente el último gemido de la noche; en verdad que ese descarado ser lucía arrebatador con ese tono rosado en sus mejillas y el rostro cubierto por una leve capa de sudor que se extendía hasta el resto de su cuerpo.

"Te amo" pensó Akira al besar los tentadores labios escarlata de Shirogane, sabía que no era necesario decírselo a la sombra pues el muy cínico ególatra se pavoneaba diciendo "ya lo sabía Akira-kun" ¡maldito engreído! Por eso ahora le castigaba… aunque debía admitir que le apenaba un poco decir esas palabras tan melosas.

-Te amo, Akira-kun- ¿Cómo es que el coqueto hombre podía decirlas con tal naturalidad? Y encima de todo con esa carga de verdad absoluta; no tenía la respuesta pero lo que si sabía es que aunque cuando lo conoció montaba un escandalo argumentando que detestaba las palabras raras que le dedicaba el shin, la verdad es que desde siempre le había gustado oír la diaria oración de la sombra plateada en la que dejaba expuestos sus sinceros sentimientos… y es que algunas cosas nunca cambian.

FIN

* * *

¡Gracias por su tiempo y lectura! cualquier comentario será bien recibido.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
